


The Stars are Down Here

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, sin - Freeform, so much sin, takes place between logs during Cataracts and Hurricanadoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened during the static of Cataracts and Hurricanadoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars are Down Here

**Author's Note:**

> Blame mr_reblogbutton for this.

Hilbert did not get anxious.

Still, he had to admit that the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, coupled with his constantly moving hands, seemed to point in that direction.

That conclusion was impossible however, due to the obviously undeniable fact that he had nothing to be nervous about. Eiffel possibly having drowned did not worry him in the slightest. Nope.

Well, perhaps it did a tad. But that was to be expected of course, Eiffel was his best bet at an incubation for the Decima. If he perished, Hilbert’s plans would experience a major setback. So there, that was why he was anxious. No other reason, nothing else to consider. 

His reverie was interrupted by the airlock door sliding open, and Minkowski hurrying out. Her helmet was already off, and Eiffel’s limp form was slung over her shoulder.

“We don’t have time to bring him to your lab, do you have anything on you that could help?”, she asked, tugging off Eiffel’s own helmet. Water gushed from it (too much water, way too much water, oh god please don’t-), and a small stream trickled out of his mouth.

Eiffel’s face was pale, tinged slightly blue, and his chest rose in short, slow breaths. Hilbert quickly removed the rest of his spacesuit and laid him down on the station floor. The time was long past for a simple Heimlich Maneuver, more drastic measures would have to be taken. 

Hilbert pushed himself down next to Eiffel and bent over him. Taking a deep breath, he pressed their mouths together and breathed out. 

Dear reader, I'm going to pause this tale for a moment to shed a bit of light on something. This was neither Eiffel's, nor Hilbert's first kiss. The experience might not even be classified as a kiss. It certainly could however, and that is what matters. It was obvious to anyone who had met him that Hilbert was a very smart person. Someone of his intellect would absolutely recognize this situation as one that would be very awkward to discuss later. He still did it however, not only because it was the Right Thing To Do, but because a teeny, tiny part of him understood the whole "classified as a kiss" thing. 

And now back to our regularly scheduled sin.

Hilbert performed the rescue breathing several more times before Eiffel gasped, a glob of water flying out of his throat.

The scientist quickly moved away, and checked his pulse. It was steadily increasing, and his skin was gaining back a bit of color. Eiffel remained unconscious, which was probably a good thing. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Minkowski asked, a tinge of nervousness lacing her voice. 

Hilbert nodded silently, and picked Eiffel up bridal style. He carried the comms officer across the station to his lab, pointedly ignoring his now significantly faster heartbeat. Which was easily ignorable since it was not faster at all. It couldn't be, the danger was past and there were no other variables to consider. So there, part two.

Hilbert laid Eiffel down on the cot pushed up against his lab's wall, noting with relief the color returning to his face. 

He poked around for a blanket, and finally found one shoved away in a drawer. It was fraying, and there were several holes in the fabric, but Hilbert laid it over Eiffel anyway.

Minkowski poked her head in. "Do you want me to stay with him until he wakes up?", she asked.

"That would be excellent, thank you." Hilbert replied, and floated out of the room.

He was going to take a very cold shower.


End file.
